


Changes

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [12]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Career Change, Chocolate, Crushes, Decisions, Destiny, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e15 Seizure, Episode: s05e14 48 Hours, F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Dates, Friendship, Goodbyes, Pining Rodney McKay, Post-Season/Series Finale, Rodney McKay's Citrus Allergy, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: With Atlantis stuck in the Milky way, the Destiny crew still in the farthest reaches of the universe, and Sam placed in command of the Hammond to fight in a war with the Lucian Alliance, Carter and McKay discuss their current situations and where their lives may take them for the foreseeable future.





	1. The Offer of Change

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after SGU's episode "Seizure".

Rodney stared glumly at the lemon chicken being served for lunch. He sweated and scratched his neck. 

A day after having his body used by Doctor Adam Brody, he swore he was having a reaction. It didn't lighten his mood at all, when it seemed that the whole SGC cafeteria was set against him. Every time he ate there it was lemon chicken. Why? 

Rodney continued down the food line past the fruit bowl, fruit salads and fruit flavored jello, sighing when he got to the end with nothing except a cup of coffee.

They did this on purpose. The annoyed look the attendant gave him confirmed it. Rodney glared and walked away, itching with his free hand. He wished he was in Atlantis's mess hall.

Rodney started to leave for Sam's lab, but was stopped as Sam waved him over to SG-1's table. He smiled, feeling at least some amount of welcome and took a seat beside her. 

"Hey Rodney." Sam looked him over. "How did it go?"

Rodney shook his head. "It would have worked, but the Langarans are to primitive to understand anything."

Sam nodded, as Rodney continued. "What Young and Telford did was risky... But I understand their need to help their people. They have even suggested that I should join their crew."

Carter raised an eyebrow surprised. "Are you going to?"

Rodney tilted his head to the side. "I never really thought about it until they asked."

"It's a big choice to make. Going from Atlantis, to the Destiny." Sam pointed out as she ate some jello.

"I know.. But I think the change might be a welcome one." Rodney admitted, then leaned back and looked her over. "Like you it seems. I heard you're in charge of the Hammond now." 

"Yeah." Sam looked down.

"You're no longer out and about exploring with SG-1?" Rodney questioned.

"We need ships against the Alliance, McKay." Sam responded, though Rodney noted her voice sounded ruefully resigned and it didn't feel like a real answer to his question, but an excuse. 

Rodney eyed her. "Why are you here anyway? On Earth, I mean."

"Restocking supplies. Besides without Atlantis in Pegasus, there's no need for constant stays in space, McKay." Sam explained. "But enough about me, so what's next for you since the Langaran's didn't work out?" 

"I'm going to help them find another place to try the trip." He stared at his coffee in thought. "There's not much else I can do at this point."

"Any other interesting projects that you're working on?" Sam asked.

Rodney frowned. "No.. Unfortunately not.. That's why I'm considering Destiny's offer."

Sam's eyes softened as she regarded him. "Really?"

Rodney stirred his coffee as he stared at it. "It's.. It's just not the same anymore here. Back in Pegasus, I was always riding the cutting edge of discovery. Yeah it was dangerous, but it was worth it. Now.." Rodney's eyes drifted across the room. 

"Now it's just same old, same old?" Sam finished for him.

"Yeah.. Just the Lucian Alliance with the same old Goa'uld tech and nothing much else. Nothing noteworthy to be bothered with, then some war with kassa drug smuggling humans. 'Big deal'. That's a job for the military, not the scientists.."

Sam shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't compare to the wraith does it?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I appreciate the lack of soul suckers thanks, but at least there was hope of discovering something out there in Pegasus, that the Ancients may have left behind. This ones been pretty much combed through by you and the other SG teams.." Rodney faced Sam and pointed to her. "So much so you're even done exploring, which is saying a lot!" Rodney frowned. "The Destiny offers so much unknown, you know?"

"Yeah..." Sam agreed, feeling a bit lacking lately in her own pursuits. "You might never come back. Are you really okay with that?" Carter had to ask.

"I had no guarantee's of coming back when I left for Atlantis either." Rodney reasoned. "And it was the best decision I ever made."

"Then I guess you've decided?"

"Yeah.. Next time they try sending people over.. I'm going with them..."

Sam looked at McKay sadly. She never thought she would ever be upset to see the cranky scientist possibly leave and never come back, but they had become some what friends over the years. "Well.. When you leave, know we'll be missing you.."

Rodney nodded sadly, Sam sighed and gave him a hug. Rodney looked confused at the gesture, then hugged her back. "What was that for?"

"In case we don't see each other again."

Rodney considered that solemnly as Sam continued to eat her jello in the accompanying silence. Soon after, he smirked proudly. "I knew I grew on you."

Sam rolled her eyes and turned away as McKay ruined the moment and peaceful quiet, with his trademark smugness. "I wouldn't say that."

"You're going to miss me blue eyes, but always know-" Rodney placed a hand on his chest. "The torch still burns for you, no matter what galaxy I'm in." He did in mock recreation of his letter to her years ago back in Atlantis.

"Ugh.." Sam took her yellow jello cup and teasingly dangled it in front of McKay's face, making him wide eyed and scoot his chair back slightly. "I'll put out that torch with this jello if you get all weird on me, McKay."

Rodney raised his hands in defense. "You'll be rid of me sooner or later, let's not get hasty with the murdering produce alright?"

Sam smirked and turned back to the table, picking at her lemon chicken to McKay's dismay.

 

"You know.. You could come with me.." Rodney suggested. 

"What?" 

"Wouldn't you rather be exploring and doing REAL science?" Rodney pressured as he waved his hands about as he spoke.

"Rodney, I'm in charge of the Hammond." She reminded him.

"I know, but let someone else do that. There's plenty of jug heads out there that can take your place." 

"We're at war right now, Rodney! I can't just leave."

"It's a waste of your talents! You're the second brightest scientist this place has!"

"Second?" Sam faked offence. "And whose first? Zelenka?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Anyway, the point is, they put you on ship warfare clean up duty, that they have a hundred other Colonel's for, that can do the job."

Sam frowned. "It's where I've been posted. Orders are orders.

"Those are some stupid orders. There's only one of you Sam. You have so much more to offer the scientific community, then sitting in a command chair and ordering people to fire at ships."

"Awe McKay, when did you learn how to give compliments?" Carter teased.

McKay scoffed. "Well, if you continue following stupid orders, then I will have to reevaluate your intelligence." He teased back. 

Carter was about to banter back, when she heard her old team's voices enter the mess hall. Sam looked up and smiled, as the rest of SG-1 made there way over.

 

"Your back!" Vala gave her a hug, which was followed suit by the rest in a big group hug with Teal'c and Cameron.

"Welcome back, Colonel Carter. You have been missed." Teal'c stated. 

"About time you showed up. Was starting to think you took all the fun with you when you left." Cameron teased.

The group took their seats with their meals, that McKay eyed warily, especially Cameron and his citrus fruits.

Teal'c looked up from his meal and raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask, are you Dr. McKay or Dr. Brody?"

Rodney stared meekly at Teal'c feeling intimidated by the large muscular man. Rodney still remembered that whole incident with the Stargate years ago, when the man had been trapped inside the gate and Rodney had thought his patterns had degraded. If he was believed this man would have been killed. 

Rodney looked back down at his cup of coffee, fingers tapping nervously on the cup, as the large man continued to look down on him. McKay wondered if he told him who he was, would he get knocked out right then and there? After all, Sheppard had told him how Teal'c and Ronon got into a big sparring match and Ronon nearly got the pulp beaten out of him, and the reason the beating didn't go even further, was because Carter had stepped in. If that could happen to Ronon of all people, then Rodney would be dead in 30 seconds flat. The only thing he could hope for, was maybe Teal'c wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

Vala looked between the two, confused at the awkward silence. Rodney just took a sip from his cup, a very long sip, prolonging the moment. Teal'c continued to stare. Vala cleared her throat and spoke up trying to be helpful. "Rodney, this is Teal'c, Teal'c meet Rodney!" 

Rodney choked on his coffee and bolted out of his chair. After a coughing fit, he quickly took some steps away from the table. "I have to go. Uh.. Science stuff.." He pointed a thumb to the exit flustered. "It was um.. Nice meeting you... Sorry.."

Vala blinked as the scientist hurriedly stalked away. She and Cameron shared a confused 'out of the loop' look and turned to Teal'c, who resumed eating his food. "What was that about?" Cameron asked. 

Sam frowned. "I think I know.."

"Well?" Vala asked.

"It's.. Nothing.."

Vala frowned. "Come on Sam, what is it?"

"Something that happened a long time ago.. Let's leave it at that." Sam shook her head and returned to her plate, refusing to speak anymore on the topic.

This confusion was interrupted, as Daniel joined them on his return from recording more video lectures for new SGC recruits about Stargate basics.

SG-1 returned to their meals, now happy and in full swing with the gang back together, and soon Vala and Cameron began bugging Sam about her time on the Hammond.


	2. The Perfect Date

Several months later, Dr. McKay found a suitable planet to gate to Destiny. 

Tonight had been the last night of prepwork for the supplies that would be sent to the Destiny. Tomorrow, Telford and McKay were schedueled to leave. 

After disembarking from the Hammond, Sam looked around the Farewell party in Atlantis's Mess Hall. People where mingling amongst themselves. Eating. Chatting. Laughing. From a glance everything seemed fine, but the more she hopelessly looked around, the more it was apparent the person the party was meant for was nowhere to be seen. 

After checking around the various labs and coffee stations, she finally found him in his room, sitting on the balcony, wrapped up in a blanket, looking out across Atlantis's shield to the Moon landscape beyond, through the lens of a telescope. There was scatterings of chocolate wrappers, bags of marshmallows, several thermoses, and one of McKay's tablet's was playing a video of a blazing fire. 

Sam approached quietly, rubbing her arms for warmth. The atmosphere was chilly. Ever since Atlantis had been stationed on the moon, the whole base was always cold. Even more so on the open balconies. It took too much power to run heat, especially when every last available drop of energy needed to be redirected to the constant shields. 

"Hey."

McKay jumped startled at the sudden sound of her voice, and looked back at her. "Isn't it a little late to be braking into my room?" He gave her a half hearted annoyed expression. 

Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the balcony door. "Technically, this room isn't yours after tonight." 

McKay squinted in thought as he realized that was true. "Touché... So, why did you come here?" He leaned back and gave her a smirk, as he eyed her over in a teasing, suggestive way. "Did you want to do something scandalous with me? You know, one last romp before you never see me again?" 

Sam looked at McKay shocked at the bold suggestion. "McKay! We never-" 

"Okay, one first romp." McKay rolled his eyes at the technicality and moved his hands as he spoke. 

Sam shook her head, enjoying his ridiculous mood. "No." 

McKay's cheery face fell. "Oh..." Rodney raised his chin as he looked up at her, and pointed a finger. "Well, if you change your mind.. Let me know." He winked. 

Sam smiled at her old scientist friend. Why was she surprised? Even now, after all these years of rejection, the guy wasn't going to let up on his crush on her. Never. She raised her eyebrows and decided to humor him in a sarcastic tone. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Good." 

She went up to him and settled down beside him on the balcony. "Thought I'd check on you. See how things are going." 

Rodney brushed her concern off with a handwave, as he turned his attention back to his telescope. "Oh fine, fine. Everything's packed." 

"You weren't at the farewell party?" 

"I'll be the first to admit, I don't know any of those people." 

"You worked with them for years!" 

"Yeah? The best I can do is tell you which people annoy me more. That's as knowledgeable I get at the whole 'coworker friendship' thing." 

"What about Zelenka? Sheppard? Keller? Teyla? Carson?" Sam noticed his shoulders fell and his demeanor change. He turned his attention back to her, keeping his eyes low. 

"I.. I didn't want to.." McKay ground his teeth looking forlorn. "..Say goodbye.."

Sam nodded sympathetic. 

"I mean.." He looked up at her. "Maybe it wont really be a one way trip? You never know, right?" Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Rodney cut her off in an empty tone, glancing away with a shrug, and waved his hand superficially. "I'll probably come up with some brilliant plan and we'll be able to travel back and forth whenever we want." 

"This isn't just a galaxy away, McKay. This isn't going to be like Pegasus." Sam replied in a sober tone. 

There was a moment of silence, then McKay's eyes finally looked back into hers. He had a disheartened gaze, and his voice was quiet. "I don't want to say goodbye to you." 

Sam was taken back by how emotionally drained and hurt he looked. His eyes dark and depressed, face downcast. Sorrow and.. Regret?.. in the clear blues of his iris's. How had she not noticed that before? "McKay." She instinctually reached out and clasped his hands in hers. A spark of something, perhaps shock, passed his features at her sudden gesture. "You don't have to go. If Telford's pressuring you to do this, just tell him no." 

McKay lowered his head and shook it sadly. 

"I can talk to him for you if you want?" 

He tentatively looked up at her. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to stay?" 

"This isn't about what I want, or what Telford, or anyone else want from you, McKay. It's about what you want." Sam watched as McKay's eyes slid away, with a look of.. Disappointment?.. 

When he didn't speak she continued, "Have you thought this all out?.. This, whether you want to admit it or not, is a final decision." McKay was about to respond but Carter continued, "Once you go to the Destiny there's no guarantees of return..." Her eyes softened as McKay looked on distraught. "I know you're going to miss me.." Sam looked down thoughtful. "But what about Sheppard and Teyla? Your sister? Aren't you going to miss them? Are you really just going to leave without saying anything to them?" 

Rodney flinched, then squinted his eyes with fresh pain. "I.. I guess you hadn't heard since your last patrol.." 

"What?" 

He subconsciously gripped her hands back, mentally bracing himself. "Sheppard.. Teyla.. Ronon.. Torren.. They're.. They're all gone." 

"Gone?" Sam questioned as she thought back to the farewell party, realizing she hadn't seen any of AR-1 now that she thought about it. 

McKay nodded demoralized. "They returned to the Pegasus a few months ago. Teyla wanted to be reunited with her people.. Ronon wanted to go back to fighting the Wraith... and Sheppard.. You know.. He always blamed himself for waking them up, so he went to help Ronon." 

Sam wasn't sure what to say. "..I'm.. sorry.." 

Rodney shook his head, and slid his eyes away. "No, it.. It's fine. It's good for them. At least they know where they belong..." 

Sam could fill in the unspoken words. 'Even if they left him behind.' and maybe, he was implying he didn't know where he himself belonged now. "What about Jeanie?" 

He closed his eyes. "She doesn't need me." 

"You're her brother." 

"Yeah, and I'm a terrible one! He stated harshly. 

"McKay, that's not true." 

"I only make everything worse for her!" He replied adamantly. His thoughts wandering to the time she almost died from the nanites. 

"But-"

McKay cut her off. "No. End of discussion." 

Sam looked away unsure what more she could say. 

After a moment of silence, he looked up at her. "I.. I have to do this. Because I know if I don't I'll just.." He shook his head helplessly. "End up drifting in mediocrity.. and I know I'll regret it. This is my only chance.. I can't pass this up." He held her hands and brought them to his chest, getting her solemn gaze back to his own pleading one. "I owe this to myself, Sam.. And.. I think you owe it to yourself to." 

Sam gazed at him. "What?" 

"You know you want this Sam." 

She closed her eyes and shook her heard. "Rodney-" 

"Come with me." 

"We had this discussion before." 

"Yeah, and all that held you back was duty." 

"Because it's my job! It's the post they gave me." 

"Oh please, you know you could get any position you want, if you just ask for it..." Rodney glanced to the side and admitted reluctantly. "I'm sure General O'Neill would give you anything." 

Sam shook her head. "I can't ask him." 

"Why?" 

"I can't do that to him, Rodney. I'll be giving him the choice to send me away or not. It wouldn't be fair to him."

He leaned closer to her face, waiting for her eyes to open, when they did, he locked onto her gaze and spoke her own words back at her. "This isn't about what Jack wants, or the military, or what your superior's want." He let one hand go and placed it around the back of her head. "This is about what you want." 

When Sam said nothing, he continued, "This whole thing, questioning me if I thought things through, about the people I said goodbye too.. This is more than about me, isn't it?.. These are things you yourself have been thinking about, haven't you?" 

Sam looked to the side. She thought about all the friends she'd leave behind. Friends she already hardly ever saw anymore... 

Teal'c was busy with the Free Jaffa Nation. 

Daniel had become a teacher for new recruits. 

Cameron was forced to make a new SG-1 team after the boys left, and she herself left to become the Hammond's commander. 

Vala was.. Well.. Being Vala somewhere.. 

And Jack.. 

Jack was always busy with the Pentagon. 

Rodney cupped her face, and his blue eyes stared into hers. He spoke quietly. "So.. What do you want Samantha Carter?" 

She stared at him quietly, all matter of thoughts in her head, then without hesitation replied, "I want to go." 

Rodney smiled and seemingly let out a breath he was holding relieved. She felt the warmth hit her faced and shivered when she remembered how cold it was. His eyes lit up, noticing her rubbing her arms. "Cold?" He questioned and offered her to join him under his blanket. She nodded and was instantly wrapped up in warm soft fleece, pressed against the side of him body radiating it's own heat. He placed an arm around her and offered her, a thermos and some chocolate and marshmallows. She was surprised to find it was hot chocolate and not coffee. 

"What is all this?" She asked as she held the cup to her face and looked around the mess. 

"Oh, this. It's.. Well.. It's kind of a tradition." He admitted embarrassed. 

"Tradition?" 

"Sort of.. I did this back before I left for Atlantis." 

Sam nodded but gave him a questioning look. "I didn't take you for the camping type?" 

Rodney shook his head. "Oh, no. Not at all! I hate that.. nature stuff. I definitely prefer to stay safe and bug free in my lab, thanks." 

"Then?.." Sam furrowed an eyebrow. 

"I meant the stargazing." He gestured to the telescope. "I mean.. We're astrophysicists Sam, I'd think you'd approve of one last look at our galaxy before we leave it?" 

Sam opened her mouth in an 'oh' of acknowledgement. She looked up at the sky. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I mean we were actually going to those places so.. The whole stargazing thing kind of didn't seem..." 

"Important?" 

"Yeah.." She watched the clear sky. The sight really was impressive on the moon, as opposed to the light polluted skies on Earth. "It really is beautiful though.. Isn't it?" 

Rodney nodded and breathed out a "Yeah.", as he stared up at the Milky way. 

Sam turned and looked at him as he gazed above them. 

"You know.." Rodney stated lightly. "I like our own farewell party." 

"Really?.. I didn't ruin it with putting all this pressure on you?" 

"No, not at all.. In fact, I get something I would have never gotten up there with the rest of them." 

"What's that?" 

Rodney looked away from the stars and gazed into her eyes. "I get to cuddle up to the most beautiful woman in the room."

Sam huffed and rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. When she looked back, he was still staring at her in a loving way. "You're never going to quit, are you?" 

He smiled and gave a light squeeze to his arm around her shoulder. "Never." 

She sighed. 

"Hey, tomorrow I'll have a whole new galaxy to try to woo you, and I'll be at an advantage because I'll be the only guy you know on board."

"Knowing you isn't an advantage, McKay." She teased. 

"There will be slim pickings of men for you there at best." He bantered back. 

"Slim to none still has the odds set against you, McKay." 

"Well then.. You can't blame me for wanting a head start?" 

"Seriously? You actually think you're going to 'woo' me?" 

"Third galaxy, means third time's the charm, right?" 

Sam shook her head, but she was smiling. 

"So then Carter, how do you like our first date so far?" 

"First date?" 

Rodney gestured around at them. "We're cozy together. I offered you chocolate. I have the fire light 'mood setting' and the beautiful starlit view. I even got you to agree to elope with me to a whole other galaxy. Tell me.. How is this not a date?" 

She leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him. She suddenly had a sneaking suspicion of a set up. "Did you plan this?"

Rodney looked guilty as sin under her skeptical gaze. "Well.. I may have asked when the Hammond would be arriving.." Sam continued to stare at him, until he broke, which didn't take long. "Okay.. And I may have asked Telford to postpone the trip until I could talk to you and try to convince you to come too." 

"McKay! You sneaky bastard!" Her voice was accusatory, but her grin was to big to hide. She gave him a playful slap on the arm. 

Rodney raised his hands in mock self defense. "Hey, if you want to get 'rough' with me, my offer still stands, 'after' our date." 

"This isn't a date! I didn't agree to this!" 

"Yes, you did." Rodney pointed at her. "'YOU'RE the one who broke into MY room, Carter. I think that very much constitutes as MORE than willing to agree to this." 

Sam shook her head at his insistence, than bantered back. "Well lover boy, you're not up for a great first impression." 

"Oh?" 

"You have chocolate in your teeth." 

"All apart of the genius master plan, my golden haired love." Rodney grinned as he waved his hands. 

"Oh really? You planned to have chocolate in your teeth?" Sam crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly. "I'd like to heard this. Explain." 

"What better treat for you, when we start kissing?" He bantered back with a smirk. 

It was a good thing she wasn't drinking her hot chocolate or she'd have choked. "Wow..." Sam shook her head. "Just wow.." 

Before she could say anything else, Rodney finally worked up the nerve and kissed her. Sam's eyes widened stunned he actually did it. Usually he was just all talk. 

After a moment, Rodney backed off and immediately winced and shut his eyes, apparently expecting a slap or something. When nothing happened he opened his eyes pleasantly surprised and smiled. 

Sam just stared at him amazed as he turned to the side, grabbed at the chocolate bars scattered across the floor and blanket, and then turned back to her with several kinds offered to her in hand, with a hope she was willing to get some stuck in her teeth as well. "Chocolate?" 

"You're crazy." 

"Crazy about you?" 

Sam closed her eyes and teased. "Ooff, that was corny." 

"Yeah. Not my best comeback." He admitted. 

Sam opened her eyes and smirked as she took a preferred chocolate, taking pity on him. She broke off a chunk and chewed on it slowly. She watched him as he stared at her in an entranced like way. She then grabbed her thermos and took a swig of the hot chocolate. She gave a satisfied 'ah' then smirked at McKay's enthrallment. 

He made a disappointed whine when she turned back to stargazing, instead of returning the kiss he was desperately hoping for. He mumbled his disappointment. "You're such a tease." 

She smiled, then tilted her head to the side, looking over the poor lonely scientist with pity. "I know." 

"One day you'll kiss me back Carter. One day." 

"In your dreams, lover boy." 

"Oh, that already happens quite often actually." He smirked and she gave his arm another playful slap. 

"You're such a creep sometimes, McKay." 

Rodney smiled, then tilted his head to the side, looking over the poor lonely colonel with pity. "I know." 

"Maybe one day you'll move on and stop crushing on me. A girl can hope, right?" 

"In your dreams, lover girl."


End file.
